Scarlett Harker
Scarlett Van Helsing, known as Scarlett Harker was a recurring character during Season Two and a main character in Season Three on SyFy's Van Helsing. She is portrayed by Missy Peregrym. She was a lone-wolf survivor of The Rising, who thrives within their post-apocalyptic world due to the fact that her parents trained her for the world's end, and what would surely follow.Van Helsing's Missy Peregrym talks about her Ninja character Scarlett stabbed herself, killing her, to cause the light in Vanessa's heart to go away so that Vanessa would have the motivation to kill the last elder, Sam. Character Description "A woman with a interesting past who might help turn the tide against the vampires."Van Helsing - Season 2 - Missy Peregrym Joins Cast Physical Appearance Initially showed as a rogue ninja assailant. Scarlett has light olive skin, hazel brown eyes, and chestnut brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail. She is tall with an athletic but slim build. Scarlett has high cheek bones much like her sister Vanessa. Dark eye liner is the only prominent piece of makeup primarily seen on her. Biography Scarlett and her twin sister, Vanessa, were born to Abigail Van Helsing under unknown circumstances. Both twins were separated from their mother at birth and from each other at age five. Scarlett was raised by Charles and Ella Harker, her adoptive parents, on a farm in a small town. The Harkers were among the few humans who were aware of the existence of vampires, and they also knew the significance of their adoptive daughter's ancestry. From girlhood, Charles trained Scarlett in the art of combat, preparing her for the dark days he knew were coming. At first, Scarlett refused to believe in the vampire threat and came to resent ostracized lifestyle she was made to endure. It wasn't until a vampire finally tracked her to the Harker farm that she finally saw the truth. This encounter marked the beginning of her long and bloody crusade against the creatures. Throughout the Series Scarlett is shown to be an excellent combatant, highly skilled with her katana, and is fiercely independent-minded. She is Vanessa's younger twin, with whom she had been separated at age 5. She is the first to come in contact with her mother which allows her to understand her heritage. Season Two In Redemption she helped Mohamad by killing Antonasia. Scarlett at first remains a mysterious stranger only showing up briefly in two of the first five episodes. Afterwards (when Kelly Overton exits the show due to her pregnancy) Scarlett becomes the temporary main character until the finale when Vanessa returns to the show and is turned into a "different kind of hybrid". Personality Scarlett found her purpose in the Rising, in a way that very few do. Unlike most people, who feel cursed by the catastrophic event, and plagued by the vampires, Scarlett feels comfortable in this new world, and wouldn't have it any other way. She's knows precisely what she's doing, and she's good at doing it; that being surviving and hunting vampires. Abilities Scarlett at first remained only a dormant hybrid (human dominant while Vanessa is vampire dominant) until her sister bites her which causes her to get all the enhanced vampire abilities her sister has, with the exception of a bloodlust. * Enhanced Hearing: Scarlett has the ability to hear things humans can't. However this ability seems to be limited as she needed to be near Axel's grave in order to hear his heartbeat unlike her sister Vanessa. * Night Vision: Scarlett has the ability to see in the dark. * Rapid cellular regeneration: It allows her to heal from any injury near instantaneously. Examples of this healing is when she is shot in the throat. The wound healed instantly but she had to spit the bullet back up. * Reversion (Vampire-to-Human): Scarlett's bite and blood are capable of reverting vampires back into humans. * Expert Martial Artist/Combatant: After receiving extensive training under the Harkers, during her childhood to teenhood, Scarlett has grown to be an accomplished highly proficient close combatant being able to fight vampires with a complete ace. Scarlett is skilled enough to go up against a member of The Sisterhood and won. * Expert Markswoman: After receiving extensive training under the Harkers, Scarlett is an expert in the use of many types of firearms. * '''Skilled Swordswoman: '''From her extensive training growing up with the Harkers, Scarlett is quite skilled in using swords particularly . Arsenal *Dual Katana Swords *Firearms *Explosives *Knives Trivia *Scarlett told Axel before Vanessa bit her to drink from her that she did not have any of her abilities *Scarlett's enhanced hearing seams to be limited unlike her sister Vanessa who was able to hear Axel's heartbeat miles away while Scarlett was near his grave when she heard it. *According to Dimitri who was there at their birth Scarlett is less vampire than her sister Vanessa. *Her last name "Harker" is likely a nod to Bram Stoker's Dracula and the character Mina Harker a friend of Abraham Van Helsing *Scarlett and Axel seem to have a romantic/flirtatious relationship replacing Vanessa and Axel's relationship, despite Vanessa kissing Axel shortly before exiting the show in the fifth episode of the second season. *Vanessa's bite seems to have awakened Scarlet's abilities however her abilities seem to be limited and she doesn't have the bloodlust like her sister has. This could because as Dimitri said Scarlet is more human than Vanessa who is more Vampire. Appearances Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Van Helsings Category:Season Three Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Powered individuals Category:Deceased